


You're Too Good For Me

by chvchxng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Lesbian, Mid-War, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvchxng/pseuds/chvchxng
Summary: A short mid-war Ginsy fic about Pansy and Ginny's emotions during that year at Hogwarts. Ultra angsty and fluffy at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a conversion from my Tumblr, so if there's any bad grammar I missed that needs to be corrected, then let me know.
> 
> Prompt: "You're too good for me."
> 
> Pansy's lines are in bold, Ginny's are in Italic.

Their hands were intertwined.

The shorter girl's copper tresses seemed brighter compared to her own inky strands as they lay on her crimson four poster bed. The Gryffindor dormitories were vacant, except for them.

they were a few months into her sixth year, Pansy's seventh, and the Carrows' reign was at its peak.

Defense against the dark arts was no longer a defense class.

In the first few weeks, it had become a workshop for torture and mindless brutality against those who couldn't defend themselves.

During the last days of September, a group of younger students, all Hufflepuff, were ordered to the headmaster's office.

Pansy found it horrifying how no one had questioned their absence since.

She'd asked Ginny about it a month after it had happened, her response came out as a whisper.

_"I saw a few of his followers enter after them. I never saw the kids leave."_

**"Are you okay?"**

_"Is anyone?"_

They didn't speak for a while after that.

The next week, Pansy was chosen the help the sixth years with the water-conjuring spell, aguamenti.

Flitwick was rushing around the class, attempting to help students with their form and focus whilst she avoided Ginny at all costs.

Yet, she couldn't evade the sight of Ginny's pale, freckled cheeks flush with excitement as she became the first to successfully perform the charm.

Her smile that radiated pride was short lived, as Amycus carrow waltzed into the room, practically shouting her name.

Pansy had received a message from Luna hours after. The girl she'd spent years calling a nutter, was now treating her with kindness and respect, hoping she could use her stance as a Slytherin pureblood to protect her redhaired friend from harm.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The note said to meet Ginevra in the room of requirement that night.

Pansy knew she shouldn't. It was reckless and she knew that, but her tainted mind couldn't tell if she cared anymore.

It was the only thing that scared her.

Regardless of what her head told her, she arrived at the room of requirement at midnight.

**"Ginny, are yo-"**

**"Oh, love…"**

She was pale, and Pansy saw how the dry tears stained her cheeks.

_"I used it. I used it on a bunch of kids."_

**"You didn't have a choice."**

_"I could've let it be me, that should've been me."_

**"No, you did nothing wrong, they can't hold this against you. One day, you could be forgiven."**

_"No, you're wrong, the Carrows made sure of that."_

She couldn't do anything but hold her. She couldn't do anything but let her quiet sobs fill the haphazard room, piles of junk towering over them as they sat against a pile of books.

Although, today was different.

Today they held each other close as their hair meshed together, legs entangled while Pansy placed soft kisses along her chest and neck. Ginny played with the tag of her shirt, reaching down to softly pull it off her torso from the bottom.

Pansy let her.

_"You're too good for me."_

**"How so?"**

_"No one risks their safety for someone they don't care about."_

**"I never said I didn't care about you."**

_"You never said you did, either."_


End file.
